


Do It For Her

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Sworn To The Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearls are not fighting gems, but this Pearl wants nothing more than to serve Rose Quartz in battle and protect her from all harm. See how Pearl first became familiar with the concept of being a knight.<br/>Warning: slight spoilers for Sworn to The Sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Her

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Steven Universe before, but I've always been fascinated by people's stories and headcanons. Since the background for the show is so vague it gives you a chance to imagine what gem life is like. I don't think I'm anywhere close to the skill of others I've seen but after watching the new episode I wanted to try my hand at writing for Pearl. I really relate to her, and I wanted to see what it was like for her to become a knight. I feel like she would be taunted, but it would only make her more determined. Here's the quick story I wrote after watching Sworn to The Sword, it's not much but I hope you like it.

During the fight for Earth, no face was more famous than that of Rose Quartz. Except for maybe the face of the gem that never left her side, and was affectionately nicknamed “Rose's shadow”. Pearl was a stubborn gem, and she never let Rose Quartz out of her sight, so when she warped into the sky arena next to the much taller gem no one was surprised. 

“Welcome!” Jadeite, a well muscled green gem ran up to the warp-pad and gave Rose a slight bow. Her twin, Nephrite, wasn't far behind. “I'm glad you could come and assess our troops! It's a real honor.” Jadeite grinned. 

“The honor is mine.” Rose smiled kindly.

“We should have them ready to fight within the next few Earth months.” Nephrite, just as fit as her sister but a much paler shade of white and yellow, said stiffly.

“They must be working very hard!” Rose replied. “Let's go see, alright Pearl?” She said, beaming down at the smaller gem. Pearl nodded, green spots appearing on either cheek.

Jadeite and Nephrite led the pair up the stairs, and the came out above a large arena. Down below, hundreds of gems were engaged in mock combat, swinging swords and axes and throwing spears. The sound was near deafening and Pearl was surprised they hadn't heard the fighting from the warp-pad. They descended to the ground floor of the arena so they could watch the training up close, Jadeite was practically squirming with pride as Rose watched her warriors.

“Here, please have a seat.” Jadeite gestured towards a bench built into the arena, and Rose and the twins sat down. Pearl however, remained standing. 

“Something wrong, Pearl?” Rose asked. 

Pearl's eyes were fixed on the fighting, her hands were clasped before her chest. Before she could answer, one of the gems was flung backwards by their opponent and crashed to the ground at Pearl's feet. Pearl backed up in surprise, but then inched forward again, her eyes burning with curiosity. The gold gem at her feet stood up and went immediately back into a fighting stance. Her opponent, a tall pinkish red gem, roared like a feral animal and rushed her with her sword glinting dangerously in the light. The gold gem calmly deflected the attack and kicked her opponent's feet out from under her. Before the pink gem could rise, the gold one lowered her sword tip so it hovered over her opponent's throat.

“You are defeated, but you fought valiantly.” The gold gem said. “Concede defeat and I'll help you up.”

“Fine.” The pinkish red gem growled. “You win, you win.”

The gold gem smiled and sheathed her sword, bending over to help the fallen gem to her feet. “You would have had me, Rubellite. You simply acted too impulsively.”

“You have to be fast in a fight! Or else you get stabbed!” Rubellite replied defensively. 

“No, no. A fight is like a dance.” The gold gem replied. “Every step must be carefully planned, gracefully performed. A fight with no grace is like a failed dance, and even if you do survive then it was a fight hardly worth fighting.”  
“That's beautiful.” Pearl breathed. The gold gem looked back in surprise, as if she had been unaware of Pearl's presence. 

“Oh, why thank you.” She said. “Its just a part of my knight's code.”

“Knight's code?” Pearl asked. 

“It's a human term.” Jadeite spoke up. “We've been studying human warriors, looking for a way of fighting that would surprise and confuse the Homeworld gems. Topaz here has become extremely attached to the human class of knights.”

“They fight with honor, and swear fealty to their ruler.” Topaz said with passion. “Knights only fight the worthy fights, they don't bully or kill for sport. They dedicate their lives to their liege and become their weapon.”

“Tell me more!” Pearl demanded. “What else does a knight do?”

“They rescue the fair and just, and they take down the evil and corrupted.” Topaz's eyes shone. “They swear their lives to the protection of others, its the ultimate sacrifice and the ultimate service.”

“Teach me!” Pearl said. 

“Pearl?” Rose raised an eyebrow. “You want to learn how to fight?”

“I want to be a knight!” Pearl said. “I could be so useful to you, Rose! Up until now I've barely fought for you, but I want to help! I want to be a knight! I know I can do it.”

“You're a bit young.” Topaz said. “What, about a thousand or so? But what you lack in age you make up for in spirit. I think she'd do great.”

“But she's a pearl.” Nephrite muttered. “They're not fighting gems. What if she breaks?”

“Well...” Rose considered. 

“Please, Rose!” Pearl begged. “I want to try.”

“Well...okay.” Rose chuckled. “I have faith in you, my little Pearl.”

“Wonderful!” Topaz said. “Jadeite, Nephrite, I'd like permission to teach Pearl myself. She can be my squire.”

“Well you started all this, you may as well finish it.” Nephrite grumbled. “Don't come crying to us if she breaks on you.”

Pearl bristled with indignation. “I'm not going to fail.” She said. 

“I'm sure you won't.” Jadeite said, but she said it in a way you might tell a child that they can do anything they put their minds to. 

“We'll start tomorrow.” Topaz said, putting a hand on Pearl's shoulder. “Be prepared to work hard.”

 

Pearl left the temple before the Earth's sun had even risen. She stood on the warp-pad for a moment and took a deep breath, she was nervous. She took a moment to compose herself and then warped away to her first day of training. 

“Good morning, Pearl.” Topaz greeted her. The sky arena was still mostly empty. Although gems had no reason to sleep, some still preferred to have a break after the sun went down. Pearl herself never saw the appeal in it, she thought some gems were simply becoming too human. 

“Good morning.” Pearl replied. “I want to thank you for teaching me.”

“Don't thank me yet.” Topaz chuckled. “This is going to be hard, you might wish you never signed up.”

“No, I won't.” Pearl said, determined. 

Topaz didn't reply, but instead drew her sword. “Let's begin. First you bow to me, because I'm your teacher.”

Pearl bowed gracefully. 

“Then you would bow to your liege.” Topaz said, and Pearl turned to the side. She imagined Rose standing there, beautiful as ever and smiling. She bowed.

“Good. Now we'll start with a few basics.” Topaz said, flipping her sword and offering it to Pearl hilt first. 

The next few hours blurred into repeated lessons of stabbing and parrying. Pearl performed techniques over and over again while Topaz nodded or offered corrections. By the time the other gems filed into the arena for their practice, Pearl was sore all over.

“Hey, Topaz! Is that your new pet?” Rubellite shouted as she polished her own blade. 

Pearl bristled. “What did you call me?” She asked, brandishing her sword. 

“No, Pearl.” Topaz said. “A knight does not feel insults. A knight is nothing more than a tool, a weapon, for others to use. An asset, not a being.”

Pearl took a deep breath and nodded. 

“That's pretty smart.” Rubellite snickered. “If you don't fight me then you can't lose, right?”

Pearl tried her best to ignore the stinging comments, swinging her sword with uniform movements. Her arms began to shake and her legs were faltering by the time Topaz finally ended the first day of training.

“You did well.” She said, approaching the weapons rack at the far end of the arena. She pulled a slim sword down and held it out to Pearl. “Here. Take it. Use it to practice at home. A knight must be ever vigilant.”

Pearl took the sword and bowed, amazed that the illusion of a body could hurt so bad. She'd never been this sore before. She practically limped back to the warp-pad.

Back at the temple, Rose was waiting. 

“Congratulations on your first day!” She beamed. “How was it?”

“Oh, it was very productive.” Pearl blushed. “I'm going to go practice a little down on the beach. I'll be back later.”

“Okay, don't work too hard!” Rose smiled, seeming a bit worried.

Pearl made her way down to the sandy beach, carrying the sword in both hands. When she was sure she was out of view, she fell to her knees and sighed. 

 

On the second day Topaz had Pearl train for strength. They climbed cliffs, and while Topaz made it to the top with ease Peal found herself gripping to each handhold in fright with her arms burning. When she came home again, she went to the beach and sat in silence again.

On the third day Topaz taught Pearl more sword technique. She said Pearl was a natural, and for a moment Pearl was proud of herself. Then as she left the arena, Rubellite tripped her casually and laughed. This time when Pearl went down to the beach, she focused hard and summoned a copy of herself from her gem. She spent the rest of the day programming her hologram to fight.

By the twentieth day, Pearl was able to hold her own against Topaz. She never once suspected the gold gem was going easy on her, as she never had before. As they sparred, Pearl noticed Rose entering the arena with Ruby and Sapphire in tow. Pearl beamed and fought even harder than before, and when she eventually disarmed Topaz she turned to face Rose with triumph on her face. Rose clapped politely. 

“You've been making great strides.” Topaz said. “And in recognition of your achievements, I would like to place this honor upon you. Kneel, Pearl.”

Pearl knelt, shaking with excitement. She knew what was happening next, she knew knight lore just was well as Topaz. 

Topaz was about to lower her sword to Pearl's shoulder when a thought occurred to her. She looked over at Rose Quartz and called out to her.

“Perhaps you should do this, after all you are her liege.” She said. 

“Oh?” Rose walked over. “What do I have to do?”

“Just tap her shoulders with the sword, and proclaim her your knight.” Topaz said, handing the sword to Rose. Rose took it carefully and laid it on each of Pearl's shoulders. Pearl carefully preserved the memory in her mind, she wanted to look back on this moment for the rest of her life. Rose standing before her silhouetted by the sun, a vision of beauty and the very ruler Pearl wished to serve for the rest of her life. She'd protect her from all harm, and after the war they could have a life together. They could be happy, so long as she proved herself worthy.

“Pearl, you are now my knight.” Rose said softly. “I thank you for your service.”

“My liege.” Pearl whispered reverently. Rose reached out a hand to help Pearl to her feet and Pearl took it gratefully. 

“That's enough practice for today.” Topaz said. “Why don't you go home with your liege, take a well deserved break.”

“I don't need a break.” Pearl assured her. “I'm ready to fight for her, for Rose. I'll be back tomorrow morning at the same time.”

“If that's what you wish.” Topaz nodded, her eyes full of pride. 

 

“Pearl you were amazing!” Ruby shouted, running up to Pearl and practically dragging Sapphire behind her. 

“She did very well.” Rose agreed. “But you know, Pearl, there's nothing wrong with taking a break.”

“No, I've decided. I'm going to be an asset to you!” Pearl smiled. 

Rose looked like she was going to say something but before she could Rubellite approached the group.

“So the pearl's a knight now, huh?” She said. “You don't look very threatening to me. Small, skinny, pathetic. You just weren't built for war, you're not a fighting gem.”

“Hey! Say that again see what happens!” Ruby roared, raising her fists and trying to run at the much larger gem. 

“Ruby, no. You'll only embarrass Pearl.” Sapphire held Ruby back, laying a calming hand on her shoulder.

“If you think I can't fight, then fight me and prove it.” Pearl said. 

“Maybe I will.” Rubellite said. “I'll fight you right now as long as you don't mind losing in front of your 'liege'.” She spat out the last word with poison in her voice.

“Pearl, you don't have to do this.” Rose said. “I know you're a fighter, and I'm proud of you.”

“Let's fight, Rubellite.” Pearl agreed. “I don't need to be made for fighting to beat you.”

Rubellite grinned and reached a hand out to one of her friends, who placed a sword in her hand. The gems around them noticed the sudden tension and cleared a space for Pearl and Rubellite. The two gems circled each other with their swords at the ready.

Rubellite attacked first, her sword moving in quick and brutal movements that had Pearl struggling to defend herself. She barely had time to land a few blows of her own, and soon found herself on the edge of the arena. She struggled to regain her balance and crossed swords with Rubellite, and it became a struggle of power.

“You're nothing.” Rubellite said. “Even with a sword in your hand you're still nothing.”

Pearl's gaze fell on Rose. She didn't see the concern in Rose's eyes, or the worried hands gripping at each other. Instead she saw a queen, a queen whose honor Pearl would die to defend. She saw the gem that meant the most to her in the entire universe.

“You're right.” Pearl said. “I am nothing.” She suddenly pulled her sword away and ducked, which threw Rubellite off balance. Pearl slashed at her from the side and drove her further and further backwards. 

“I'm nothing!” Pearl shouted. “I'm not fighting for me, I'm fighting for her!” She kicked Rubellite in the stomach and forced her to the ground, lowering her sword-tip to her forehead. Rubellite growled, her eyes glaring up at Pearl. Pearl was panting, but in that moment she felt powerful.

She sheathed her sword and turned to Rose, then she knelt before her. 

“My liege.”


End file.
